


The Twilight Zone Bar

by ToFarFromMe



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/ Omega Dynamic, Angst, Bartender!Felix, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Dan A (Alpha) x Arin H (Omega), Dan H (Omega) x Phil L (Omega), Dead ship members mate becomes loner, Eventual Smut, Felix K (Alpha) x Cry (True Omega), Fluff, M/M, Mark F (Alpha) x Sean M (True Omega), Mating, Rougher Sex Kink, Sex Toys, Ship member dies, Smut, Ugh I hate doing tags, Underage Drinking, mark is a kinky fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToFarFromMe/pseuds/ToFarFromMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eveything is separate in this world.<br/>But you could never separate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and release a chapter as frequently as possible but I'm not sure how that will work out. ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ I'll try and hurry!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

A green haired Irishman walked down path in the Omega zone of Los Angeles, along the fence that separates the Omega zone from the Alpha zone. It was insane how different a frnce can make two areas. The Alpha Zone, or northern LA was thriving and filled with nice bars, busy streets, skyscrapers, and wolf packs. The Omega zone was filled with drugs, cheap infested apartments, and stripper clubs and prostitutes on every corner.

It disgusted the green haired Irishman every time he thought of the unfair birth right. The only way an Omega could leave the Omega zone was if they were invited into a pack. It was different for this green haired man.

By the way, the green haired Irishmen's name was Sean, Sean Mcloughlin. Oh, but of course, he perfered Jack.

Jack's story on getting out of the Omega zone was different. He was what you called a True Omega. The only way he got out, is if he found a mate. And Every True Omega has a bond with a another wolf, some cal them 'True mates' but honestly, Jack had never believed in that. To him, mates were mates.

Jack slowed down in paced, and peered throgh the hole in a fence, looking down an alley way on the north side of town. After confirming he was at the right place, he lept skillfully over the fence and landed quietly on the other side. Jack had been here many times, it was a short cut to his favorite bar.

The stench and sound of a male Alpha having sex with a femlae Omega filled the air, and Jack wrinkled his nose at the smell. All Alpha's just smelled bad to him, and only had ever liked one Alpha in the city.

Jack quickly took a sharp right and slowly his stroll to a stop. He had arrived at a dark wooden door that had 'The Twilight Zone Bar' burned into it. The bar itself was a local gem, and no tourist had ever found it, since the only way to get to it, was through 3 different alley way entrances. He smiled as he opened the door, listening to the sound of drunken singing and the smell of alcohol.


	2. Stench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and up date as much as possible even when I have writers blocks! ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ I'll try and hurry!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Jack strolled lazily into the so called 'The Twilight Zone Bar' and imediately saw a familiar and soothing face. It was Felix, the only Alpha he had ever befriended, not to mention have a crush on. Felix was know by the entire city for being the bartender of this bar, and as Jack approached, Felix waved, then quickly returned to shaking some type of mixture of alcohol. 

Jack sat down quietly at the bar at his usual rickety stool and excitedly greeted by the eccentric bartender. His blonde hair and blue eyes made him a nice prize of an Alpha to any Omega. Even Jack had a crush on him at one point, until Felix annouced to him one day he had found his 'True Mate' whose name was Cry. Despite the heart break at the time, Jack was happy for him.

Felix was the first to speak, breaking the silence,"How've you been doin' recently Jacky? First time you've showed up everyday of the week in a few months. Whats bothering you?"

Jack bit his lip, preparing to lie to his friend,"Fine... I suppose." 

Then, in a instant, a sickly sweet smell filled Jack's nose, it was somehow intoxicating. Jack spun around in his chair, attempting to locate the scent. Their were too many people around to pin point it but Jack vaguely heard Felix calling his name. Jack slowly spun around back to face the bar, when someone plopped down in a stool abour two spaces over. Jack sense the incredibly sweet scent as it hit him full force rendering to sense nothing.

Jack glanced over at the man two spots over, that smell was definitely coming from him. His tuff of red hair was similar to Jack's and his arms were very muscular and quite impressive. For some reason, Jack couldn't help but stare, and a moment later the man raised his head and looked over at Jack. Their gaze locked and help for what seemed like an eternity, when he suddenly realized his concerned friend almost yelling at him. Jack's head snapped to front where Felix's eyes were filled with concern.

"Jack! Jack? Jack are you ok?" 

"Huh? Uh, I'm fine" Jack murmured.

"Jack?" That deep voice resonated through Jack's and felt from the flush on his face to the quickly growing ache in his groin. Jack just wanted to throw himself on the man, and cover himself in his scent.

"Y-yea?" Jack managed to force a quiet shaky voice to respond to the breathe taking man.

The man sniffed the air, and his eyes softened and looked as if they were...

Filled with lust.

And in a voice that was a little loud he announced,

 

"You're in heat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in a dayy


	3. Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 in a day, tho de short （；￣ェ￣）Enjoy, and I'll update as often as I can! ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ I'll hurry!

The entire bar was silent, everything but Jack's shaking legs froze. This was a bar in the Alpha Zone, and Jack went a serious heat.

Jack reached out slowly to the red headed man, shaking in ecstasy and breathing heavily and spoke full of lust, 

"P-please..."

 

"H-help me..." With that, Jack fell off of his rickety stool and landed on the floor, curling into a ball and whimpering softly. All around him were Alphas saying thing like, 'Damn thats one sexy omega, and a true one at that! I might take him home with me' and 'If he isn't mated, holy shit man score.' and it disgusted Jack.

And yet being disgusted, he had never had a heat hit this hard, he would take anyone. But god... He ached more and more for the red headed man with that sweet, sweet smell. He craved nothing more than to be devoured. 

Jack spotted out of the corner of his eyes, Felix with his arms out stretched in front of two nasty looking Alphas, licking there lips. One voice asked if Jack was Felix's omega, another asked if he wanted dibs. Felix was fuming with anger, shout back about friendship, and loyalty. 

In the corner of Jack other eye, Jack spotted the red headed man walking slowly towards him. Jack shivered and moaned audiably, earning a few more remarks from the crowd. A few Alphas told the red head to back off. 

The red haired man crouched beside Jack.

"Can you smell me?"

That voice threw him over the edge, he reached up the the man shirt moaning a response,

"Yes, god yes! Please, please! It's driving me insane!" The crowd went wild. A few Alphas pushed past Felix, who yelled profanities at them. Dirty remarks spread like a wildfire threw the bar. But the red head? He just scooped Jack up in his arms. An angry chorus sang in the bar. 

In a menacing, deep, dangerous sounding warning, the man said these two words.

"Back."

"Off."

With that the chorus stopped all song. A silence made of fear, jealousy, and anger lingered in the air. With that, the man turned on his heel, Jack in arms, and left The Twilight Zone Bar.


	4. Bright City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you know the drill, update often. My fourth chapter today (￣^￣)ゞ 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Jack felt his back pocket vibrate several times, his phone probably blowing up with text from Felix. The vibrating wasn't helpiny anything, with the already occasional moan while still being carried through the North part of the city, Alphas everywhere would make comments as the man and Jack passed by.

"N-ahh- ame!"

The man looked down confused, eyes looking over the crumbling Omega in his arms. "What?" He said with a low chuckle.

"Name!" Jack just wanted that, only that from the culprit/savior during all of this.

Once again the man chuckled while continuing to walk, "At a tine like this, you still ask my name?" 

"Just answer!" Jack was tired of tge begging right now.

"Mark."

"Last na-ahh-me?"

"Not important."

Jack sighed and gripped Mark's shirt, shivering like mad. Not just because of the heat, this cities night time was chilly. In all of Jack's blurry vision, he glanced around him. A large building Jack recognized belonged to the most powerful yet small pack in the city. The Midnight Pack. A flash of colors flashed across the screen on the building in what looked to be the shape of a human. Probably their leader. 

Jack rubbed himself desperately against any part of Mark to get some sort of friction, not noticing they were in what seemed to be a class Alpha Apartment complex. Jack looked up at Mark and whispered a throaty beg to help him. Mark only responded with a somewhat primal grunt. The smell of Alphas flooded him when they reached the top floor if which the elevator could reach. Alphas cracked their doors to the smell of Jack and whispered soft comments as they passed, some concerned, some like the others at the bar.

A flight of stairs up and Mark stop at a large double door with a small lobby around it. Mark whispered for Jack to move his leg up, to which Jack did, allowing for Mark to grab of pair of jangling keys from his pocket. 

Jack wrapped his arms around Mark's neck as they entered the blurring apartment. Tears of desperation filled Jacks eyes. There were screaming of begs, desperation, joy, and pleasure that night for all the neighbors.

But Jack woke to fuzzy memories of what had happened when they had arrived at the apartment.

But he could smell a faint scent of Mark.


	5. Dawn

Jack sat up slowly in bed, proping up his sore back. His back? 

Jack looked around what was probably Mark's room. A large window in front of the oversized, lowered bed looked out across the city. It was one of the more beautiful things he had ever seen, other than Mark. Jack shifted atound and slowly got out of the comfy bed and realized the next thing.

These weren't his clothes.

He had been dressed in a baggy fannel and underwear that seemed like shorts on him. Did Mark change him? Jack quickly went to locate and question somewhere in the apartment.

After entering what seemed to be the living room, the smell of Mark and coffee hit him. Mark's wasn't as overwhelming now, thank god. Mark glanced up and down, taking Jack in. 

"If your wondering, we didn't have sex."

"Figured. My' back hurts instead."

"Though I did bath you after you I'm guessing blacked out."

"Why?"

"You had been a bar floor and sweated a ton. You were all dirty and I thought 'maybe he doesn't wanna be filthy when he wakes up' plus you were in my bed and I would be too lazy to clean them."

"T-t'ank you any'way."

"No problem."

"Anyt'ing else?"

"Oh yea, you came what 1..2...3...4...5 times I think in the bath.

"What t'e fu'k? Why?"

"Well, you were in heat."

Jack pondered the possiblities on why he had gone into a sudden heat of than Mark. He hadn't taken a heat suppressant in a while. He had a fever two days ago? All he knew was there had to a logical explanation. Then Mark's deep voice filled the silence.

"You ok? You're blushing. I think you might have a fever... Go lay down."

And despite not feeling sick at the moment, something willed him to go lay down. He entered the large bedroom and crawled into the comforting bed, back to the door.

Jack reaches down to his aching groin. What was this man doing to him? Unfortunately, Jack had caught wiff of the intoxicating smell again. This was gonna drive him insane. Jack slid his hand into the oversized boxers and gently wrapped a hand around the base of his member. Wanting it to end before Mark came to check on him while he was supposedly 'sick'. Moving his hand up and down, speeding up slightly just seemed to make the effects worse. He panted and mewled quietly. Images of Mark filled his head as Jack threw his head back, moaning quietly.

"Well, you must not be sick."

Jack whipped around to see Mark sitting in a small chair by the door, eyeing him and looking slightly annoyed. Jack just reached put for him. And pleaded. Mark stood up slowly and walked over to the bed, and leaned over Jack's ear, Jack shivered when he felt his hot breathe hit his ear.

"If you keep begging like that, I'll really take you right here Jack."


	6. Homebase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (You thought)

Something about the moment or the smell or other all just the fact that Jack felt kind of dizzy, completely blocked Mark's warning out of his mind. He laid back on the bed, huffed and glanced at the red headed man. He felt calmer now, something about the deep fuzzy voice calmed him down. Mark looked disappointed, but Jack was happy either way. Just being with Mark made Jack happy in the end. Jack glanced at the red head once more, feeling an urge to keep pestering the man sexually as he saw Mark attempt to remove all lust from himself to enable him to have an ounce of control. Besides, Jack had something better to do...

Get to know Mark a bit better. 

Jack watched Mark as he straightened himself out, and headed out the room, Jack giggling slighty as he noticed that the man had a slight swing in his walk. Mark was certainly confident. Jack freshened himself up a bit as well before promptly followed the red heads tracks that led to a living room with a full wall window. All Jack could see was a beautiful view of the city. Mark sat on a dark leather couch that reminded him of what you would see in a psychiatrists office. Glanced at Mark, he found the man drinking some sort of alcohol.

Jack snatched it. 

"Hey! Dont you know not to take a mans drink?"

Jack inhaled the scent of the drink deeply.

"Gin.... and whiskey?"

Mark burst into laughter, falling on his side and rolling a tiny distance side to side on the couch, wiping tears falling from his eyes. 

"What are you, a bloodhound?"

"For alchohol, yes. Af'er all, I am Irish!"

"Don't stereotype yourself you doofus." 

Jack took a wuick sip of the liquid before handing the ice cold glass back to Mark. At least they had similar taste (In alchohol).

 

Jack sat in a smaller cream colored version of what Mark sat in, and crossed his legs and laced his fingers, placing his hands on his lap.

"So how have ya' been feeling Mark?" He asked in what he would call a 'stereotypical psychiatrist voice' .

Mark played along, flopping dramically with one hand on his forehead, laying so that he took up (almost) the entire couch.

"Well, you see my marriage has been going terribly! My wife burnt down my house, our kids robbed a bank or two, and they framed it all on me! I just don't know what to do..." He said, pouting. "OH AND DON'T FORGET THE TALKING LIZARD HAS BEEN REALLY MAKING FUN OF THE WHOLE SITUATION!"

Jack held back a laugh. "Well I suggest 'hat ya' burn ya' wife's house down, lock yer' kids in ta' basement, and kill 'hat lizard!" Jack said screaming a bit at the end. 

"YOUR'E A GENIUS DOCTOR!" Mark screamed, jumping up from the bed and beamed as he ran to Jack, lifting him off the chair into the air.

"I WILL DEFINETLY LOCK THOSE KIDS UP, AND KILL THE LIZARD! I DONT HAVE ANY MATCHES LEFT THOUGH!"

Jack burst out laughing, tears forming in his eyes. "Don't..... Don't kill ta' poor lizard," he said wheezing between laughter, " ya' maniac!".

Mark chuckled heartly as he gave Jack a big squeeze before setting him back down on the cream love seat. "I hardly know you but I feel lile the craziness we have is definetly compatible!" He annouced happily.

Jack smiled, blushing a bit. "I whole heartedly agree wit' ya' Merk."

Mark giggled, "You called me Merk."

Jack blushed, "DON'T YA' MAKE FUN OF ME YOU WERE GONNA BE T'E LIZARD KILLER!"

"MERK MERK MERK!" Mark screamed failing around the apartment as he pranced away. Jack of course got up to chase him. 

"Click!"

The movement in the apartment stopped. Mark turned around slowly, and Jack had a bad feeling as the color left his face. Jack turned around slowly as well, to see a man hanging in fromt of the window, holding a large camera. 

"What te'!"

Jack was utterly confused. Why was there a cameraman?

Before another thought could enter his mind, the cameraman disappeared, and Jack was left unsure of what to think.

"Mark...?"

 

"Jack.... I still haven't told you who I am."


	7. Questions

Despite the previously light hearted atmosphere, the silence ripped through the air quickly after a silencing click of a camera and the following silence of confusion and fear. 

Jack sat, flabbergasted, on the cream love seat as he waited quietly for Mark to start explaining what the hell just happened and why it was a big deal.

"Care to explain?"

Mark looked at Jack with a hint of concern showing on his face. Mark walked over to Jack, taking his hand before getting down on one knee, though Jack might have misunderstood the pose.

"PROPOSING WON'T HELP!"

Mark looking confused before giggling slightly. He squeezed the Irishman's hand before letting go and sitting on both knees in front of the green haired man. His face went cold once more before he raised his voice once more.

"I might be the lead Alpha of the biggest pack here in L.A."

Jack froze. Mark the head alpha? Of a pack? And you mean to tell me he was in The Twilight Zone Bar? That's funny, someone as big as him would never be in a place like that.

"I know what you must be thinking, why would I show up to that bar last night."

Jack huffed a bit at his predictability.

"It's because I caught wind of my mate."

Jack froze once more. His mate? Alphas only pick up the smell of a mate from a true omega, which Jack just so happened to be.

"I think it was you, Jack."

Jack stood suddenly before pacing back in forth, panicked. He looked down at mark still on his knees before he knelt down to meet his glaze.

Mark looked up, eyes filled with what looked like either lust or sorrow. Jack couldn't really tell. Jack cupped Mark's face in his hands, blushing as he leaned in a little closer. He rested his forehead on the other mans.

"And what do ya' want from telling me t'at?"

Mark's eyes lit up like christmas lights, as he leaned in towards Jack's face, barely any space between the two.

"I want you to be mine."

Jack blushed as Mark leaned in for a kiss, and Jack didn't pull back. 

The kiss was light at first. Jack enjoyed the warmth from Mark, and Mark enjoyed the warmth from Jack. Jack parted his mouth slightly to catch his breathe before feeling Mark's tongue slip into his mouth, as it quickly dominated the hollow space. Hands flew into hair, lips locked together in a desperate need for comfort. The kiss broke for a moment, as Jack pushed against Mark chest. 

Mark's eyes quickly became concerned, "What's wrong?"

Jack smiled. 

"Ya' haven't even taken me ta' dinner ya' doof."

Mark smiled before pulling the man into a tight hug. Jack only had one more question,

 

"What are ya' gonna do about t'at picture, Mr. Alpha?"


End file.
